


Soulmemes

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, Gen, M/M, Memes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vines, Writing With Friendos, especially! Platonic soulmates!!!, i love soulmate aus a lot, ill have to write that sometime!!! Ooh that’d be fun, somehow I’m not surprised that’s a tag, they weren’t platonic soulmates in this one but in others!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Gays in Starbucks. Features soulmates, memes, and coffee.





	Soulmemes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by broadwaytheanimatedseries on Tumblr that I saw FOREVER AGO haha
> 
> Co-written with my amazing, fantastic friend @ohbytheangel on Tumblr, who doesn’t have ao3 yet, go give them a follow because they’re the absolute b e s t <3 
> 
> We started writing this forever ago… yeesh haha
> 
> Cross-posted to Tumblr at https://nottodaylogic.tumblr.com/post/178510010883/soulmemes

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you today?” the barista (Patton, his name tag said) asked, rather cheerfully for a Starbucks employee.

Logan sighed. Virgil knew it was because those words were his soulmark, and he heard it every time they went for coffee. He hated the fact that those were his words, that his soulmark was a fabricated phrase said all too commonly. 

Also, Logan despised Starbucks. 

He was a Caribou fan through-and-through 

Too bad for him that Virgil liked Starbucks better.

“I’d like a black coffee with two shots of espresso,” Virgil ordered. 

“I would like a caramel frappuccino, please,” Logan said. Virgil was discreetly checking out the stranger behind him in the window reflection (shut up, he had nice arms, okay?), and only noticed both Logan’s and Patton’s soulmarks glowing out of the corner of his eye. 

“Coming right up!” Patton said reflexively before freezing. He stared at Logan. 

Logan stared back.

"Are—are you my soulmate?" Logan asked. 

"I'd guess so!" Patton replied, a grin forming on his face to replace the stunned look. "What's your name, cutie?"

"I—Logan." He adjusted his glasses, obviously phased by being called ‘cutie’. "Logan Berry."

"Nice to meet you, Loganberry! I'm Patton, if you hadn't seen!" He pointed to his name tag. "Your order will be right up!"

The hot stranger behind Virgil snorted and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "And they were soulmates."

Virgil froze. His neck burned, his mind on the words that had been there since birth. He spun around to look at his apparent soulmate, who had very red hair, brilliant green eyes, and a tank top that revealed (along with a lot of skin that would be scandalous a century ago) the words in a slanting, all-caps print that made Virgil's face transform from stunned to smug. 

"Oh my god, they were soulmates!" He replied, smirking. 

“Wait, are you my soulmate?” the guy asked, looking shocked.

“I—I’d guess so.” Virgil shrugged. “I’ve never really had a soulmate before, so I don’t really know how this works.”

“I’d be shocked if you did!” The guy appeared quite scandalized. “No other soulmate could possibly be anywhere near as soulmate-y as me!”

“What does that even mean?”

“I—have no clue. It sounded better in my head. I completely forgot what it’s meant to be.”

Virgil snorted. His soulmate was an idiot. “What’s your name?”

The guy flipped his hair. It was unbearably dramatic, and also weirdly attractive. “Roman. Yours?”

“Virgil.” He suddenly felt awkward and shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie.

“Good to meet you, soulmate.”

“You too, soulmate.” 

They just stood there staring at each other.

“You’re actually really cute,” Roman finally said.

“Oh my gosh.” Virgil felt himself blushing.

“Seriously.” Roman reached out, touching his arm. “Do you wanna go walk around somewhere? Get to know each other?”

“Like—like a date or something?”

Roman smiled adorably. “Sure, if you want.”

“Yeah. Yeah, we could go walk around by the lake or something. It’s just like a five minute walk or so.” Virgil turned to Logan. “Hey, Lo, I’m gonna go on a walk with my soulmate. I’ll text you later.”

“All right.” Logan gave him a quick hug. He probably hadn’t registered the “soulmate” part yet, seeing as all of his attention was on Patton. Virgil could see Patton writing something on a cup behind him. “Text me if you need anything.”

“I will. See you.”

“See you.”

“Ready?” Roman held his arm out. Virgil accepted it, laughing.

“You nerd.”

“I’m a thespian, thank you very much!”

“Oh nice. So what shows have you done?” Virgil asked. 

“Well, I was in Into the Woods recently. I was the witch.”

“I’d have thought you’d be the prince?”

“That’s what I thought, but apparently the director thought different.”

“How’d you do?”

“Hecking fantastic, dude.”

Virgil listened to his soulmate talk as they left the Starbucks together.

Maybe having a soulmate would be better than he’d ever imagined.


End file.
